One-Shot N, Touko and Kyouhei
by FerrisWheelShipper
Summary: Touko and N are deeply in love, but what happens when a new guy comes into her life? Will everything change and even if everything changes will N do something about this situation?


_Touko and N are deeply in love, but what happens when a new guy comes into her life? Will everything change and even if everything changes will N do something about this situation? _

_~Hello, Hope you enjoy this new story~_

* * *

_"N, I love you so much!" Touko shouts opening her arms wide jumping on his back._

_He chuckled, "I love you, more though darling."_

_"Nope, love you more." She laughed._

_N pinches Touko nose, "I love you, most.."_

_"Awe.." She hugs him tightly._

_He picks her up and takes her to his room, "Let's have some fun, Touko."_

_She blushes, "Um..okay.."_

_He turns off the light._

_"I...love, you.." N looked deeply into Touko eyes._

_She smiled, "I know, and I will always love you.."_

_He nibbles on her neck, and she let out a little laugh, "That tickles.."_

_"Oh really? Take of your clothes, or shall I?" He asked her with a little smirk._

_"No, leave it, I will.." Touko replied back._

_N smirked as he slowly took off Touko's shorts and her undies, and after that he slid down through her shirt taking off her bra. She was pleased. He continued to take off her clothing as he did the same and they continue to make love all night.  
_

_The next day, Touko ran into a beautiful young boy, Kyouhei when they met he felt something towards her,_

_"Hello." He said taking out his hand._

_She smiled, "Hiya! The names Touko by the way and you are?" She shaked his hands._

_"I'm Kyouhei, a Pokemon Trainer." He responds._

_"Same here." She laughed.  
_

_"Um, so maybe would you like to hang out with me for awhile, Touko?" He asked politely._

_Touko gave him a big grin, "Ofcourse, we are Pokemon Trainers. Anyways where shall we go?"_

_"Maybe out for some IceCream?" He asks._

_She chuckles, "That sounds great!"_

_After that Touko saw an IceCream stand and runs to it holding Kyouhei's hand, he blushed as she does this._

_They reach the IceCream stand and Touko looks around to see her favorite flavours, she couldn't chose between all of them, so she had to choose one._

_"Hmm..? Need help choosing, Touko?" Kyouhei asked with a grin._

_"Yes, please!" She shouts still staring at the flavours._

_"What is your favorite, colour?" He asked her._

_She thinked, "Oh that's easy! White!"_

_"Ah, same here and then I guess you will have to choose Vanilla." He chuckles._

_"Oh, yay! Thank You!" She hugged him very tightly._

_His blush deepens as he felt her hug and he held her close nibbling in her ear, she move back a little realizing what she was doing._

_"Sorry.." He said._

_She grins, "It's fine!"_

_"Anyways what flavour are you choosing?" Touko asks Kyouhei with a bright smile on her face._

_"Hmm, great question. I choose the chocolatey flavour." He replies and pays for the two of them._

_"No need to pay for me, here I will also-" She tries to take out her money, but Kyouhei stopped her._

_"It's fine, Touko I already paid." He smiles._

_"Alright.." Touko replied._

_They went and sat down on the bench enjoying their IceCream, his nose had some cream on it so Touko burst into laughter._

_"What?" Kyouhei asked her._

_"You have something on your nose.." She giggles._

_He blushes hard, "Remove it."_

_"M-Me..?" Touko asked.  
_

_"Yes, you!" Kyouhei pointed towards her._

_She slowly gets a tissue out from her bag and wipes it off from him, they had a moment of staring, Kyouhei stared deeply into her eyes._

_"Heh..." Touko nervously chuckles._

_Kyouhei chuckled, "You have a really cute chuckle."_

_"Thanks.." Touko blushes._

* * *

_After 2 weeks or so, Kyouhei and Touko became really good friends, N had been dealing with his father Geechisu. So, he had to take his time to return back to Unova, first he had to ruin his fathers plans before he comes back.  
_

_"Your a really sweet girl, Touko." Kyouhei pokes her cheeks._

_Her blush turns red and stares at his beautiful chocolatey eyes, "I like your eyes, they're really cute.."_

_"T-Thanks.." He scratches the back of his head._

_"May I comment that you are the most prettiest girl, I have ever seen in my journey, Touko.." Kyouhei said firmly._

_"I..I..I don't know what to say, but thank you.." She replies blushing extremely hard._

_He accidentally trips on her, and falls with her on the ground, "Oh, I'm s-sorry.." _

_She stares deeply into his eyes and just stays there looking at him, he continues to do the same and lean in for her lips._

_She slowly leans in for a kiss, until she remembers that she already is in a relationship with N, so she quickly pushes Kyouhei off of her and stands up.  
_

_"I-Is there something wrong that I have done to you, Touko?" He frowns._

_"N..No...it's just that I already am already in a relationship with someone.." Touko responds._

_Kyouhei turned down feeling very upset of what he just heard from Touko, but that didn't stop him from sharing out his feelings to Touko._

_"I understand that you are already in a relationship, but there is something that I myself would like to share out to you." Kyouhei started._

_Touko nodded for him to continue on with what he wanted to tell her, "Yes, please continue."_

_"I..I think, I really, really like you, like I have a huge major crush on you, Touko.." Kyouhei says chuckling nervously._

_Touko looks at him, "You are pretty charming.." She responds with her honesty._

_"Heh.." Kyouhei just stared at her constantly and couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiness._

_She looked at him and he pulled her close, "Eh..what are you doing, Kyouhei?"_

_He didn't answer, but just pressed his lips against hers, and continued to kiss her deeply. She couldn't resist, but kiss him back, but she knew this wasn't right so she tried her best to nicely remove herself away from, Kyouhei._

_He finally releases slowly from her lips and looks at her, "Kyouhei..."  
_

_"Touko, I truly am in love with you.." He kisses her hand._

_"I..I am so sorry, Kyouhei, b-but, I cannot just betray N! I love him, your just whom I consider as a great fun, but I didn't know this would happen so soon!" Touko started to cry._

_He hugged her, "I'm sorry, if I am confusing you with your love of your life and me who is just your friend, but I really have feelings for you, deeply. But, I will try my best to keep them away from you.."_

_"That is impossible, Kyouhei! You can never do that, plus now you just broke our friendship..." Touko explains._

_He sighs, "Sorry, but I don't want our friendship to fade away, Touko..."_

_She looks up at him, "Your right, I guess we should just stay as friends..."_

_He nods and gave her a pleasant smile, "Ofcourse."_

_"Now, N should probably return by tomorrow as he promised.." Touko wonders._

_Kyouhei sat besides her, "Don't worry, he'll be here just for you and if not, I'll accompany you."_

_"Thanks." She smiles a little._

_"I should also probably meet him, too! I'd be glad." Kyouhei laughed._

_Touko looked at him, "You should."_

* * *

_~The Next Day Has Arrived~_

_"Touko!" N waves at her._

_She screams and runs up to him for a hug, he picked her up and twirled her around, "I have missed you my love!" N chuckles.  
_

_"Well, I missed you more N!" Touko pokes his nose as she continues. "Never leave me like that ever again!" Hitting him on the chest._

_"Don't worry, I won't!" He held her tight._

_Touko smiled with teary eyes, "Please don't cry, Touko...I cannot bare to see you cry like this.." N responds trying hard to hold in his tears for her, he wipes them off of her by kissing her cheeks._

_"I...I love you so much!" Her hug was so strong she didn't let go of him as Kyouhei watched the lovely couple and let out a deep sigh._

_"Oh, N! I also need to show you a great friend of mine, come on!" Touko drags him over to Kyouhei as their eyes connected with such hate in the first sight._

_"Hello, there." N replies coldly._

_Kyouhei grit his teeth, "Hi.."_

_"Great! So you guys are already liking each other!" Touko giggled not noticing the fact of N's clutching hand and Kyouhei's fist going up in the air._

_"I'm N.."_

_"Kyouhei, here."_

_She smiled._

_"So, you are Touko boyfriend?" Kyouhei asked with a stern glare._

_"Yes, I am." N smiled coldly._

_"Haha!" Touko laughed. "Now you two enjoy while I go grab a snack for the three of us!"_

_N walks around Kyouhei, "What are your intentions with my, Touko?"_

_"Nothing.." He sighs._

_"I can see your lying, I know you have done something to her!" N shouts._

_Kyouhei stared at him with fire in his eyes burning him, "I told you, I have done nothing to her.."_

_"Liar! You brainwashed, Touko! I felt her touch it's like she didn't feel warm as they were before and I can feel it that there was something going on between you two! The first time I even gave a look at you, right now. I didn't like it for you to be around her." N shouted.  
_

_"Look, I'm telling you I'm just her friend, we have nothing going on, N!" He growled.  
_

_N chuckles, "Haha, as if I would believe you. Anyways don't go anywhere near Touko and do not even dare to touch her she is mine."_

_"Who said I can't touch her? I can whenever I want." Kyouhei smirked._

_N almost held his fist up to punch him, but Touko happily skipped with the snacks, "Hey Guys! I am back with our snacks!" She giggled._

_Kyouhei secretly laughed, "Hey, Touko glad your back, what you got there?"_

_"I have three soda for us and popcorn, sorry didn't have enough money so.." Touko said._

_"That's fine, Touko." N pulled her to him._

_She giggled, "Yaay!"_

_They all sit down together with their snacks and Touko enjoying her popcorn._

_N kept giving Kyouhei a dirty look of staying away from, Touko. _

_"I have to really use the restroom.." Touko said._

_"Alright." N responds._

* * *

_After they made sure she went in the restroom, they began with they're argument, "I tell you once not twice, do not go near her or I will kill you.." His cold reply had given Kyouhei the sudden shivers but that didnt stop him from arguing back._

_"You can't tell me what to do, N! Yes, I admit I do feel something for her, but please I'm trying my best to keep my distance from her! I just can't!" Kyouhei yelled._

_N broke a glass on the floor and everyone stares at him in shock, he threw the table on Kyouhei as he grabbed it throwing it the other way, Touko finally decides to come out the restroom and look at her two best guys fighting._

_"Stop it you two! What is the matter with you, guys?!" She shouts scared._

_They stop after a long time and they stared at her, N walked closer, "Touko, it's not what it looks like, we weren't fighting at all..."_

_She backed away scared, "Please stay away from you! Both of you!" She looked at both N and Kyouhei before running away._

_Kyouhei gave N the look, "You see? Now you just scared her off.."_

_N gave him the dirty look replying, "Shut up man! Just remove yourself out of Touko and my life, please? It be best if you go away.."_

_Kyouhei let out a deep depression of sigh, "Yeah, your right, I mean there's no point of me just coming into both of your lives and destroying your love for eachother, so it's better off leaving without letting Touko know, but for now I just dont want her to be scared of us, so we must have a talk with her, together.."_

_N agreed on Kyouhei's decision, "Agreed."_

* * *

_~Meeting Up at Touko House~_

_"Y-You guys...what are you guys doing here?" Touko asked looking at the both of them._

_"Look Touko, we need to talk.." N said as he closed the door behind them._

_"Y-Yes, please continue.." She replies still not even taking a glimpse at both N and Kyouhei after that fight._

_"Please, we don't want you to be afraid of us, we are all friends here and we promise to you that we wont continue this." Kyouhei explained._

_Touko sighs, "Are you sure...?"_

_They nod at her, "Absolutely, my love." N responds._

_"Alright, baby." Touko kisses N on the cheeks._

_Kyouhei tried to hold in his rage normally, "Ah, so I have to go now you guys, I'll be back later when we all meet.."_

_"No! Please stay atleast for dinner?" She pleads, he couldn't resist but look into those beautiful eyes of hers and kiss it, but N with her there is no way he can do it._

_"Alright.." He sighed._

_N just let out a little smile feeling great being with Touko and having a great time, meanwhile Kyouhei thought after he would go away from her life forever._

_After they were finished with dinner they all left except for N who stayed back with Touko, but took a moment outside to have a talk with Kyouhei._

_"Hey dude, I'm sorry the way I have been reacting towards you, but just want to say it was great meeting you.." N replied with a chuckle._

_"Same here." Kyouhei laughed._

_"Haha, but um..I know you have feelings for my girlfriend but please try to move on..?" N looked at Kyouhei._

_"Right, don't you worry, I will." Kyouhei smiled. "Well then I guess, I'm going to have to say a goodbye right now.."_

_N laughed, "Oh yeah, right.." Lets out his hand for him to shake it._

_He shakes it and then runs off yelling, "Continuing on with my next journey, N!"_

_"Good luck!" N waves a goodbye._

_N walks back into Touko room and smiles, "Touko, I have something special for you!"_

_"What is it?" She puts her arms around him._

_He picks her up and takes her upstairs in the room, "Something that I want you to remember of our love forever.."_

* * *

_~What did you think?~_


End file.
